Three Little Nations
by Cha0tic-Foxy
Summary: A Hetalia version of the '3 Little Pigs' :D Our 3 adorable chibis, America, Canada, and England, left their parents' home Sweden and Finland to build their own homes and become big nations. However, the Big Bag Wolf is on the lose... D:
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, a little further way from the dense, dangerous, and dark forest, lived three little chibi nations in a nice and cosy house with their two loving parents. Their names were Lil America, Lil Canada, and Lil England; these nations were actually adopted brothers and were taken in by Finland and Sweden, and grew fond of each other's company.

One day, Mama Finland called her... I mean HIS little children to have a little talk with them. His husband, Sweden, was standing right next to his wife...

"H-hold a second," shrieked Finland. "I'm not his WIFE! Why are you giving the wrong idea Narrator?"

First of all Finland, never, I mean, **EVER**, interrupt a Narrator's narration. Second, I'm just trying to follow the original script (with minor alternations to it) of the story. Just think the whole thing as a charade.

"O-oh okay," said Finland.

(_Yeah right. We know you're such a wifey Tino._)

Where was I? Ah yes!

"...." Sweden stood there in silence, his rough and unchanged expression gave a scary aura in which he mistakenly expressed. Finland, holding onto the family's pet, Hanatamago, was aware of Sweden's tensed expression, giving the wrong expression on the kids as they sat on the couch, shivering with intimidation.

"N-now now kids," said Finland reassuringly, "don't be startle like that." He coughed before starting back at the conversation." The both of us thought about this for awhile; we think the three of you should move out and make your own homes. You're already grown enough to become future countries someday and I'm sure you'll be strong enough to fend off your enemies." A tear of joy was streaming from his eye as he tried to wipe it off. Seeing his wife in discomfort, Sweden wrapped his arms around him, hoping to calm him down like any supporting husbands. However, Finland began to stiffen like a pole, terrifying by the sudden action from the taller nation as he was lost on his next words.

"Y'u w'll be on a j'urney and f'nd some s'it'ble c'nstr'cting m'terials," said the husband.

The three little nations, trying to muster on what their 'father' said, eyed at one another before looking at their parents.

"But, don't we need some money, Pops?" asked Lil America.

"D'n't w'rry s'n," replied Sweden. "We w'll g've y'u s'me. J'st be c'reful on myster'ous str'ngers in the forest. I adv'se y'u to max'mize secur'ty on y'ur n'w h'mes."

Nodding their heads obediently as they made their promises, our three adorable nations stocked their necessary building tools, clothes, and food with them as they about to build up their new future. In just few days, they were already prepared and left their heart-warming home to start their own. Watching as the three walking down the pathway road towards the forest, Finland couldn't help but sniff for losing his adopted children.

"I'll be missing them a lot." Finland sighed as he waved his hand to his departing nations. Sweden only nodded in response as he watched carefully at him.

"D' y'u w'nt 'nother ch'ld?" asked Sweden.

Gawking with shock, Finland turned his head toward him and screeched, "W-w-what?! Why are you saying that?!" Finland was terrified on what his husband just said. Feeling his face with deep embarrassment, he left Sweden outside the door as he hurried back to the kitchen, letting the stoic man contemplating something.

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the sweet-scented fields as our three little protagonists walked through the forest. Already found their particular favourite area to build, the nations decided to come together to talk over their future homes while they were having a picnic day event.

Lil Canada was the first one to talk.

"Me and Kumajiro will be building our house with straw," said Canada shyly as he clung to his polar bear, who replied 'Who?"

Canada, who wanted to find the cheapest material from the market, bought a bountiful of straw which was both economical and easy to carry and build for the lil weak Canada. With a lot of money still leftover, he decided to keep it in a safe.

Lil America was up next.

"As for me, I'll be living in a house full of wood! It's almost as cheap as straw and I can carry it around with no problem!" said America enthusiastically as he flexed his arm. America, being the strongest than the other three, can carry even the heaviest creature on Earth; so carry big junks of woods was no trouble for him.

Lil England was the last person who spoke.

"I spent my money on bricks. It's extremely expensive and quite heavier than straw or wood, but it's worth to spend every penny on it," said England proudly as he sat there, crossing his arms. Both the twins stared at England with uncertainty; Canada was the one who decided to speak first.

"England? Don't you think its best just to buy the cheapest material? I-I mean," Lil Canada's words trailed off, trying to find the right words. Before he could say anything, America jumped into the conversation. "How will you going to buy food from now on?! Now you're broke with all the spending gone and nothing to feed your belly," America yelled unsteadily, waving his arms in a spastic and crazy manner in front of England.

Lil England frowned. "Don't you remember what father said? He said to make sure our homes 100% safe enough from intruders. As in matter about food, I can make some by myself from everything we can get from the forest."

Both the small nations shrugged, seeing they cannot reason with England. Why couldn't he just buy a door lock, like they did? Pushing the thought away, the nations continued their lovely picnic evening before they departed again, not able to see each other for the next few months.

* * *

**Author**: I've always wanted to draw this story as a fancomic but sadly I don't have the time yet to put my efforts on it. :D And yes, I'm the Narrator here. Pffft!

Will anyone guess who'll be the 'Big Bad Wolf'? x)


	2. Chapter 2

A month has already passed by and the three houses were already built. Our cute little nations had already grown a bit from where we left off. Since it's been awhile that we haven't seen them, why don't we just have a peek into their lifestyle?

Back to the straw house, Canada began to plough his field with colourful tulips and other greenery while his polar bear, Kumajiro, licked his paw for any traces of maple syrup he had previous for breakfast.

"Phew! This is a lot of work, huh Kumagiro?" asked Canada tiredly.

Uhm, Canada. Isn't it supposed to be Kumajiro?

"W-who's that?!" shrieked Canada, alarmed for hearing a voice out of nowhere.

Sigh. Should I even bother to introduce myself? I feel tired alrea—

"It's the Narrator," answered Kumajiro before he pawed his face in a cute manner.

Canada began to question. "I-is it? Are you narrating this story?"

Why yes! In fact I am Canada. Even though I know a lot about ye all from this story, none of ye thou shalt know me.

"Uhm, why are you talking in Old English?"

I don't know Canada. It makes me feel important and cool? Just forget what I just said and pretend that I'm not even here.

"O-okay," said Canada unsurely, as he was shooed by the Narrator to continue on his work. Trying his best to pull out the stubborn weeds from the freshly ploughed soil, he wheezed heavily. "Say Kumajiro, could you pass me that shovel to me?" asked Canada tiredly.

"Who are you?"

"It's Canada. You know the person who took care of you and fed you?"

Just a few miles away from Canada's house, lived America in his wooden-made house. Our young hero hummed to himself happily while tending to a wild bison that previously tried to charge towards him few days ago….

Hold on a sec!

"What?" said America.

A wild bison was trying to kill you?

"Actually," said America," He only wanted to play with me!"

By racing to your direction with those nasty sharp horns and massive body mass?

America happily answered. "Yes!"

You sure got a lots of guts kid.

"Thanks!" And so America went on with through his day, playing around his house, watching DVD videos of super-hero and horror movies, in which was a big mistake from his part, leading him to force both Canada and England to come over to his house for a sleep-over. Not that he was afraid of some sudden terrifying monsters coming out from the lurking shadows and try to eat him.

"In which I'm not!" exclaimed America.

_Sure you're not America._

"Hey! Is that some hint of sarcasm I hear?"

Don't be silly! Of course not! Let's move along to see how England's doing.

"Yeah!" cheered America.

Our final visit was England, who was trimming to a lovely flourished rose garden. After he finished his chore, he went bake to the heating stove, where he was baking some.... err....

"What is it?" England interrupted.

What exactly are you making England?

"Can't you see?" said England. "I'm baking some scones. You want some?" He smiled happily as he offered a bountiful of burnt scones.

Uuuhm... maybe later... I already ate something through this story.

"Oh. Is that so?" England looked down in an upset manner.

J-just whip up with some strawberry jam and marmite with it and I'm surely glad to eat them later England. So please, stop being adorably sad!

From a sudden expression change from down-right sad to overjoyed, he skipped around the kitchen, picking up a basket and shoved in a quite variety of home-made (and burnt) foods. He even added some deliciously flavoured teabags and packages of the lovely biscuit brand, Digestive Biscuits.

(_Damn. He sure put a lot of things just because I wanted to eat his food. I-I guess I can survive?_)

x-x-x-x-x-x

Few days continued to pass by, and our three nations continued to live on their own. However, someone was watching our innocent characters from the lurking and deep shadowy bushes on the dense forest. Beaming his perfectly white teeth and perking his long doggy ears, he chuckled nonstop as he stood up from his hiding spot.

Out from the hustling bushes, the hiding man was known to be the meanest, the biggest, the scariest Big Bad Wol—

"Excusex-moi," said the unknown blonde Big Bad Wolf.

What is it France?

"I truly am sorry for interrupting this lovely version of the 'Three Little Pigs' and that I'm playing the ever fitting role of the sensual wolf." The Big Bad Wolf, who turned out to be France, posed fashionably as he smirked on how his beauty cannot be ignored.

But?

"Maaais," said France as he looked around, having something in his mind, "I don't like how you described to me as an ugly and scary Big Bad Wolf.'"

But, you ARE the Big Bad Wolf France. That's the point! The Wolf from this story is supposedly to be angry, scary, mean, and ugly.

"But I'm neither of those ma petite fleur..."

_Since when I became your little flower?_

Not able to hear what the Narrator mumbled under its breath, France continued to rant on. "I mean… Can't you just tell the readers how truly beautiful, fashionable, and sensual is the magnifique moi?"

Sorry France. I'll stay on what the script says. I will not make any changes to this story.

France sighed. "How delusional. And here I thought you and I can get along together SO well." France sneered as he looked at the Narrator with flirtatious eyes.

W-why are you looking at me like that?!

"Nothing ma belle. You're thinking too much. I was thinking I should give you a quick visit right now and probably give you some French '_lessons_' since you were so stubborn to practice."

Why you mentioned 'lesson', as if it meant by something else..... GASP! You wouldn't even dare!

"Oh, au contraire, ma belle. I'm France and there's nothing in this world that would stop me."

And so out came France, the most sexiest and gorgeous nation Wolf of them all! His beauty shone brightly with extremity and brightness, which the other nations began to awe at his appearance, while others were allured into his flawless and attractive physic. Absolutely no one can defeat and ignore his true beauty for he is known as 'The Nation of L'Amour'!

"Très bien, ma chérie! Fait comme ça! You sure know how to please a man." He winked teasingly at the Narrator.

Oh god. Is this how sexual harassment feels like? I'm feeling violated right now.

"Mais non! That's not even an assault." France began to approach at the Narrator's direction and started to do things that would change this story rating from K to XXX for inappropriate themes, that would even gorge out the reader's eyes from the horror! "Now, THIS is sexual harassment."

What are you doi—Oh god! Stop it!

"Awww. Don't be shy my sweet caramel. Brother France will sure take GOOD care of you."

No need for that! I'm off!

_Silence_

"How unfortunate and I was getting to the good part of this story," said France disappointedly as he went back at his spying hobby on the three nations, leaving him to have a delightful sight on them on a safe distance before making a plan to attack on the three chibis.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! An update!** Hope you'll enjoy.**

Do you realize how hard is typing french words that are accented just because of the way your keyboard or that Word won't spell check properly for not knowing the language? D: I really had to Google it every time to get the spelling right. Damn. I did studied French throughout the years, but I have to say what troubles me is the writing. ._.; But, who needs it, right? 8D

France: Mais non. That's not right ma chérie. Looks like you'll get free French lessons from Brother France. *winks*

Me: Uhm. No thank you. *flees*

France: Ah. What a shy little girl.

**P.S. **Yes. I do love Marmite, tea, and Digestive biscuits. xD Guess that happens for being born in England (though I'm not British by nationality).


	3. Chapter 3

x-x-x-x-x-x

A lovely day of flower blooms flourished over the fields. It was during the midst of spring, and Canada was snuggling on his armchair, with Kumajiro sitting on his lap as he shoved forkful of pancakes covered with maple syrup into his mouth. It was such a beautiful day to let himself enjoy his own time. With no disturbances or anything bad in the near future, absolutely nothing will go wrong.

However, he was wrong.

_Knock knock_.

Blinking with surprise to hear the sudden knocking from the door, the little shy Canadian hauled himself from the chair, with Kumajiro still clinging in his arms, and took a glance from the tiny peephole and said timidly, "W-who is it?"

"Mais c'est moi, mon petit Canada," responded a seductively matured voice.

"France!" Canada began to panic. Knowing that France was quite a 'ferocious' nation in this area, he quickly fastened the door locks and shut all the windows for any possible entrance that France would try to break in. Happy to see his house fully secured, he went back to the door and replied back, "L-leave now France! I don't w-want you to t-try and e-eat me!"

But all that he could hear from the other side of the door were the chuckles from the Wolf nation. "Aww. Let me in, let me in little nation or else I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your whole house down. You should consider your decision right now, my sweet little honey."

"Not by the curly ahoge by the deck of Quebec!" shouted back Canada.

"Well then sweetheart. Don't tell me that I didn't warn you. Now, be prepared to receive some loving from Brother France."

Canada didn't know what happened next. The only thing he knew was that the whole straw house went tumbled down and dispersed into individual threads of straw. His body began to tremble furiously as an overshadowing figure towered over his small frame. France opened his arms widely, his face looking perverse and scary-looking as he panted heavily with great anticipation. "Vien à moi, mon mignon chat."

Screaming in the highest pitch he could ever reach, Canada scrambled away with great speed as he run toward his next destination: America's house.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Our young hero was laying flat on his stomach against the soft material of the carpet, playing with Tony (which somehow got caught into the story) on the best fighting stimulating videogame ever walked on this planet: Street Fighter 4. Both of them continued to smash the buttons on the controllers as soon a series of rushed knocks came against on the door. Hearing the knocking, America went towards the door to see what the fuss was about. As soon as he opened the door, a sudden blur of a blonde wearing a red and white sweatshirt with a maple leaf and a polar bear dashed into the room and rapidly locked the door shut before America could even say a 'hello' to him.

"What's the matter Canada? You're surely are out of breath and sweating a lot to be out jogging in such a fine day," said America as he raised an eyebrow while looking at his poor twin trying to recover from his near-to-death experience. Trying his best to bring air back into his lungs, Canada wheezed out the words. "I-It's France... He's out... to get...us," panted Canada as he collapsed onto the ground, giving a pleading cry for help. "We certainly are in trouble America! He suddenly blew my house of straw down just barely even a second!"

"No problem!" said America excitedly as he put a 'thumb-up' sign to encourage his brother nation. "With my house made by sticks, that meanie and badie ol' Wolf won't even be able to blow this whole thing down, right Tony?"

"Babi boot! Yess-nu!"replied Tony.

"See? You got nothing to worry about Cana—"But before he could finish his sentence, another knock was heard. Canada eyes widened in fear as he hid behind his twin's back; he whined in a murmur tone, "He's here!" Putting a brave face, he looked through the peephole, seeing France waiting patiently outside.

"What do you want, you old man?!" shouted America.

"How rude!" stated France. "That's not the way addressing a caring and cooler gentleman like me."

"Well, you certainly are not. Bleergh. " He pulled out his tongue in a child manner, making icky faces and mocking under France's impersonation tone through the door. France was deeply hurt by the ridicule.

Feeling that his patience began to run out, France angrily pounded against the door. "Little nation, little nation! Open this door or else I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow this whole house down!"

"Not by the ahoge of my Kentucky-Nuntucket!" shouted back America.

"Wrong answer, my little nation." He sneered mischievously as he engulfed a huge immense amount of air into his lungs and blew furiously against the house. The wood material began to break up and scattered everywhere on the ground. As expected, he saw both of the nations (and a weird greyish funny-looking fellow) cuddled together in a tight in a ball, trembling with fear.

"Aww, don't be afraid mes enfants. Let your Big Brother France take GOOD care of you."

"TONY! BEAM US THE HELL OUT OF HERE ASAP!"

And in just a flick of a moment, Tony teleported his small UFO vehicle out of nowhere, beamed both the small nations and Kumajiro inside the transportation and zoomed away like the speedy Roadrunner cartoon character.

"Bip bip! Hasta la vista, pervy," said Tony chirpily.

Canada blinked confusingly at the grey creature before he looked back at his twin brother. "Let me guess… you let him watched more of those shows like Looney Toons or Terminator while he's visiting here in Earth?"

"Well yeah. No living being should be left out from watching cool ol' American cartoons and classic movies!" replied America.

_If by classic__ and old shows, you meant by extremely violent and scary ones, don't you? _thought Canada as he sighed heavily.

A sudden beeping sound from the main control flashed urgently. Looking at the virtual screen with unknown alien writings blinked constantly, Tony blinked a few times before he turned to his escaping passengers. "Houston, we have a problem, buu. Not enough fuel."

"W-what's going on?!" cried Canada.

"Darn it. I think we're about to crash near to that brick house!"

Clinging on to their dear lives for any hope of survival, the aircraft began to tumble down and plunge to its own life toward the direction of the innocent quarter.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright. Guess I have to explain what the hell I did there on Canada's and America's talking about their ahoges. xD Remember in the original 3 Little Pig, when they replied "not by the hair of my little chin' or something like that? I was trying to rhyme Nuntucket with Kentucky, which sounds good enough but Quebec is tough and I only though the word deck. If anyone is creative enough to make it better, please do. x)


	4. Chapter 4

x-x-x-x-x-x

Sipping from his teacup ever so delicately, England enjoyed his breath-taking view outside from his window. Maybe he should invite some of his friends (by friends, he meant his mythical creatures that truly do not exist) to an outside social party. He could have ask some other nations out but the poor little child didn't want to bother with anyone else just to go out with him (though the true reason is that he was a truly shy and yet sadistic and thieving little tsunde--)

"Will you quit that out?! By the way, who the bloody hell are you?!" yelled England as he glared furiously at the peculiar but somewhat familiar sounded Narrator.

¡Oh! ¡Soy yo! ¡España!

England gave out a perplexed look at the new current Narrator, Spain.

"Spain, why on Earth are you here? What happened to the previous Narrator?" questioned England.

Veamos… ¡Ah si! She said that since she wasn't feeling well from her pervious story-telling 'near-frightening and terrifying' experience she had with someone else, she decided to hire me to do her job!

"And you're not that even find this peculiar and curious about the whole thing?" England raised his eyebrow.

Hmmmm. Nope! None at all!

_Of course not, you daft, clueless, Spaniard bastard_, thought England.

¡Oye! I heard that! Now, go back on watching outside the window! You were supposed to see something 'out-of-the-ordinary' from what the script said over here.

"What do mean you by—"

But before England could even finish his question, a massive and peculiar disk-shaped spacecraft crashed right in front of his window without any warning. Screeching with surprise, England took a swift glance outside, seeing a couple of familiar figures coming out from the UFO as they scrambled towards his home.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The four fugitives sprinted with great speed as they reached for the door. Fisting with all their might, they banged their hands hard enough to bruise them for a whole week. Within a few minutes of silence, the door was open and England looked at them dumbfounded.

"What in the name of jumping leprechauns and drunken kittens is going on here?! Why is there a bloody UFO crashed into my garden?!" howled England.

"France is after us and I think he's trying to come here and eat us! You have to let us in!" Canada began to burst into tears, leaving England and America watching their poor brother nation being broken down. "Come in quickly. We must think of something quickly before the French bastard arrives." Nodding with agreement, the group rushed back into the house to contemplate a plan to stop the Wolf nation once and for all.

Once everybody were finally settled down in the living room, England pulled out a blank board and started to doodle out his plan with a board marker. Canada was desperately clinging on Kumajiro while America left for awhile with Tony, saying that he was looking for something. With a satisfactory look on his face, England set the board upright so everyone could see his wonderful plan.

His expression was full of determination and courage as he turned around to face at his 'audience' (which were basically only Canada and Kumajiro). Clearing his throat clear, he opened his mouth as he started out his speech. "Gentlemen. We're here in this very important meeting because of a certain _disturbing and evil _presence lurking around these areas." Straightening his back like a standing pole, England took firm steps on the opposite sides of the room, as if he were a marching military leader in front of hundreds of soldiers. "We can't let that slimy, bearded bastard come over and try to take our chastity away! Let's teach that frog who our chastity belongs to!" His howling tone seemed to echo down the hallways. A few seconds of silence went by before it was disturbed by the sudden appearance of America and Tony racing into the room.

The two nations looked at their hyperactive brother but were frozen by the sight of him. Both Tony and America had peculiar blue-markings make-up covered almost all of their faces, both having broomstick part of the mop while wearing the soggy mop heads dangling on top of their heads. Not knowing what they would expect from the American child to do or say next, America leaped onto the table, pointed his broom up towards the ceiling and yelled out, "Tell our enemy that he may take our homes, but he'll... NEVER....TAKE...OUR... CHASTITY AWAY!!!" [1]

Tony replied with a cheerful roar as he stomped the broom noisily against the wooden tile floor. _This is going to take awhile,_ thought England as he nervously chuckled while watching humorously at America as he ran in circles, laughing heartedly.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Not very far away from England's neighbourhood, the Bad Wolf nation calmly went his way toward his final destination, whistling in a tune of 'La Belle Vie' son—

"Oh? Well isn't mon meilleur ami spécial, Espagne!"

Hola France! Como estas?

"What are you doing here? I never expected to be here in this story."

Well. I was offered to take the job as the Narrator! Isn't it exciting and fun?!

"It seems so Spain." France stopped midway in his sentence as he sneered while looking at Spain. "You know what is MORE exciting than being a Narrator, Spain?"

No? What is it, France?

France smirked even more. "Why don't let your best friend demonstrate it to you?"

Huh? What?

Spain looked clueless as France began to approach towards to him. However, his plan on 'assaulting' didn't work when a sudden blurred black figure rushed in and headbutt into his stomach. Clutching to his stomach tightly, France tried to take a glance on the sudden 'intruder'. But before he could do so, the stranger already sprinted away into the far horizon, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"GET AWAY FROM SPAIN, YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

Both France and Spain stood there in frozen as the newcomer as already disappeared.

"Was that who I think it was?" asked France. It was definitely Romano who he just saw passing by.

¡Aiiii! ¡Che lindo! Did you just see Romano's absolutely adorable flushed cheeks before he left? I was kind of surprised to suddenly see him here. I wonder what was he doing here?

_Probably avoid any costs of you being raped, _thought France as he rubbed onto his sore stomach before he take his heed towards England's house.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"HE'S COMING!" Canada shrieked as he scurried away from the entrance door that he was surveying for any signs of the Frenchman for the past 30 minutes. Both alarmed, America and England rushed in front of the door, waiting for the Devil himself to appear behind the door. It wasn't long before a knock was heard from the other side. Huffing with irritation, England didn't bother to look through at the peephole since he knew who the 'guest' was.

"France! You better bloody leave me and my brothers alone or else you'll regret it, you snotty-old twit!"

"Oh! England! How cold of you for treating me like this," said France dramatically as he grasped his hand onto his shirt, as if he was hurt by a sudden struck from an arrow of hatred. Leaving the teasing aside, France leaned forward and grinned as he called out in a husky voice. "Little nation, little nation. Let your poor Big Brother France enter into your house so I can give you some _caring_ and _attention _you always needed."

"No! I swear, in the name of the Queen and the Almighty Eyebrows of mine's, I shall vaporize your own sorry arse if you try to break in!"

"Well then, mes petits enfants. I'll have and I'll puff, and I'll blow this whole house down!" France began to blow. But no matter how hard he tried to blow, the brick house won't even break down. This looks harder than he thought.

"Ha! Take that, you damn frog!" yelled England. Feeling irritating, France continued many attempts to blow down the house and each time he failed. The three nations began to laugh their heads off inside their secured home as they watched France and his epic fail moments. Lunchtime has already begun, and the nations were already beginning feeding themselves in front of the fireplace.

At this instant, France was heaving deeply while lying himself down onto the floor. He realized it was a stupid idea to try destroying the house made of brick by simply puffing out air. A sudden idea popped out from France's head. "Why don't I just climb down the chimney? It seems those brats haven't closed it. Hohoho."

As quick as a sly fox, France silently tip-toed while carefully climbing up towards the roof.

Canada has been keeping an eye outside the window for the past few minutes. Seeing that the Wolf nation was already gone, he thought that France had already given up. Looking satisfied, he returned back to the living until he heard a 'thud' up the ceiling. Finding curious to hear the strange noise, he went outside to see what the commotion was all about. Much of to his horror, France was advancing halfway to the chimney hole. Canada gave out a whimpering squeak as he hurried back into the room, weeping to a great extent that new streams of tears flooded on England's floor, creating a river flood.

"England! America! France is about to go through the chimney hole and eat us all! We are doooooomed!" Canada snivelled as he tried not to let wet snot coming out from his nose.

Both America and England look at each other, as if they share a certain plan inside their heads. Nodding their heads off, they looked at their wailing nation.

"Don't worry so much Canada. I have a plan to get rid of that French bastard."

"That's right!" cheered the American nation.

"We'll be staying at the front of the fireplace while France will be climbing down through that filthy, ash, chimney hole—"

"Yup!"

"And we will prepare a surprise attack with my magic powers!"

"Indeed! Wait… What?!" America stared at England in a puzzled look. "I thought we're going to put him into the cooking pot! That's how the story ends."

England heaved a sigh. "I can't use my cauldron, America."

"Why not?!" shouted America.

"Because…" A tense atmosphere was suddenly released from the small British island. "My cauldron isn't big enough to stuff him inside. How unfortunate it though," England stopped in the middle of his sentence, twisting his smile in the most sadistic way as possible. "The very thought of having a frog in it sounds like a delightful idea to me. What a pity."

Note to America: Never, EVER, mention the words 'cauldron' and 'France' in the same sentence. He thought of a horrendous idea on watching England cooking the French nation, using him as a substitute frog for his magical potions. A quick, cold shiver ran through his spinal cord.

"Then what should we do?" pleaded Canada.

"Gather around! I have another brilliant plan!" They soon huddled together, exchanging whispering murmurs to one another.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Mon dieu! It's SO filthy down here. But it's worth to go all the trouble for getting the little children." France smirked wickedly, trying to work with his fingers grasping around the bricks inside the chimney as he climbed down. He was only a meter away from down below. Snickering in delight, he reached down at the base of the fireplace and leaped out from it.

"Mes enfants! I finally caught onto you! Now, prepare some loving from your big brother!" He noticed something really different in the room as an uncomfortable silence fell in. Before he could even point out, a rock was thrown at the back of his head. France cursed under his breath as he rubbed off the pain.

"Are you looking for us, you bloody wanker?"

France spun his head around, facing three small sized nations (plus a polar bear and an alien, who was armed with kitchen utensils). But before he could launch his attack, England swished out his wand quick as a bullet and called out the magical words from his vast wisdom on witchcrafts.

"TAKE THIS! BRITAAANNIAAA BEEAAAAAM!!!"

"GAAAAAH!!!"

And in the flash of the moment, France was blasted far away as the gashing energy ball shoved him away from the England's residence.

"Hooray! We won!" America jumped around, clinging his brothers into a tight, bear hug as he felt an overboard excitement running through his veins.

"Yes, we did. America. Now, who wants something to eat for lunch?" England's house was soon filled with mixture of cheers and laughter as they spent their rest of their lives together ever happily after.

THE END.

* * *

**A/N**

_[1]_ Reference to BraveHeart movie quote, in a humorous way.

Well, this technically, this is the final chapter. But I have the 'Omake' section coming up next so be prepared.


	5. Omake

~OMAKE~

Back in Finland and Sweden's residence, Finland was washing a pile of dishes inside the kitchen. He had recently received a later from his 'children' that they were now living with England's house and they were having a great time with him. They even retold their recent event on meeting France but they luckily beat up the pervert before he could even lay a finger on them.

Finland breathed out. He was lucky to have such strong children. If he ever heard of anyone who tried to hurt his babies, well then... let's say that that person should send out his prayers and book up a quick reservation in the hospital (or even better, a funeral) before Mama Finland arrives.

Finland is known to be the number 1 nation most ferocious sniper. He would be chasing after your sorry and pathetic excuse running ass till you were beaten down like a squashed tomato.

His thoughts were broken off as Sweden walked in, holding a shaking box with words 'Sea' written on it. Finland looked curiously at the package. "What's this?" he asked. Finland peered inside the box, finding a thick, eyebrow boy dressed in a sailor suit. He then looked at his 'husband' in a perplexed expression.

"O'r new ch'ld. F'und h'm ab'ndoned near the r'verside."

Next thing he knew, Finland was lying unconscious on the floor. It seemed he cannot take the fact on raising another child with Sweden.


End file.
